Tuneless
by bbflakes
Summary: A new pixie joins the Winx Club & it's name is Tuneless. It acts just like Musa and begins taking Tune's place. Something is different about Tuneless, though, and when Tune tries to tell them, nobody believes her. Everyone except Riven. I was inspired by ladymiyah's story Musa's Tears for Tuneless, but I'm putting my own spin on her. Anyways... This is my first Fanfic, so R&R :P
1. Chapter 1

**Musa POV**

I uncovered my hurting ears, trying to get the ringing out of them and forced a laugh. "I guess you really weren't joking around when you said you can't sing. Goodness..." I sighed, shaking my head, smiling slightly.

The pixie smiled sheepishly. "I guess that's why they call me Tuneless- I can't hold a tune."

"Don't worry about that! Just because you're not talented in one thing doesn't mean you aren't talented in another." I reassured her.

"I might be tone-deaf, but I do kick-ass at anything to do with music besides creating it!" Tuneless grinned and fist-pumped, making Musa grin and muss up her pig-tailed black hair with pink and red highlights.

We continued chatting, laughing, and just having a good time.

**Third Person POV**

All of the other Winx Club fairies were also having a good time bonding with the pixies, but they were bonding with their own bonded pixies, unlike Musa. Her actual bonded fairy, Tune, sat quietly by herself a little way away from Musa and Tuneless, staring at their fun.

She knew it would be rude to interrupt them and try to squeeze her way into their conversation, but she felt so lonely. The pixie was beginning to regret bringing Tuneless to meet the Winx Club.


	2. Author's Note

So I'm all for any suggestion and such. I pretty much thought of this story like the day I posted the first chapter and still haven't organized it a lot, so I'm sorry for the first chapter being so short. I think I'm going to watch the entire series again so I can be sure the characters are all just right, I mean, in my opinion. Once I feel more for where I want this story to go, I'll update faster and such.

The next chapter will be uploaded by the end of the week.

In other news...

I have GOT to send a shout-out to MusicalMusa, especially for her Winx Club story Gender Bender. That was pure brilliance. Also, I noticed that there are only 4 fanfics with the group of the pixies and only 2 with Tune. Of course, ppl might've done what I did, putting the MAIN COUPLE, like ladymiyah, for example, and all... But still... I hope more ppl use the pixies- they have rarely appeared in any of the stories I've read... Sorry... I like to babble...

Anyways, please bear with me. The next chapter and the ones after that will be better.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I'm currently rewatching the series, and I'm trying to pin Tune just right. So if it's not like her in the beginning, please bear with me. I think she's one of the hardest pixies to do, but she is the coolest. Also, any other suggestions for making anyone else better will be much appreciated. This is my first fanfiction... :P

P.S. I'm having a bit of fun with Chatta :)

**Third Person POV**

"Are you okay?" Chatta shouted obnoxiously at the pixie on the ground. The unknown pixie looked injured and did not respond in any way. She opened her mouth again to repeat herself probably louder, but before she could do so, Amore flew beside the pixie and kneeled down next to her.

"She looks really hurt." The pixie of love said with a worried tone.

Piff began sniffling, which turned into crying.

"Oh, Piff, it's okay. We are going to help her!" Lockette tried comforting the infant pixie. It worked a bit, but Piff continued sniffling, a a stray tear here or there running down her cheek.

"We need to bring her to the Winx Club." Tune said with authority, in her usual elegant, voice. "It is the most reasonable thing to do."

The other pixies began nodding in agreement.

Chatta then flew up, taking charge. "Lockette! You lead the way! Digit and Amore! You guys carry the defeated loser of a chicken fight in a cage match!"

All eyes turned toward Chatta.

"What? It could've happened!" The pixie countered.

Piff began to cry once again at the mention of the poor pixie being victimized.

Digit shook her head. "Don't worry Piff. The chances of that are highly improbable."

Tune rested a hand on the youngest pixie's shoulder. "She'll be fine. Don't you have faith in Layla and the others?"

Piff took a big breath to calm herself and nodded.

Tune grinned and patted her head once. "We should get going. The longer we wait, the longer this pixie doesn't get help."

Chatta fist-pumped. "Let's go!"

Lockette flew ahead, followed by Tune, then Digit and Amore, who were carrying the unknown, hurt pixie. Chatta flew beside Piff behind them.

Soon they arrived at Alfea and continued making their way to the Winx Club's rooms.

Lockette opened the door to the common room of their bonded fairies dorm and Tune flew in first.

"Excuse us, ladies, we need your help!" Tune proclaimed to the group of girls lounging about the room, listening to music, dancing, reading, and such. They looked up as Digit and Amore brought in the unnamed pixie, followed by Chatta and Piff, then Lockette, who closed the door behind her.

"Oh no! What happened?" Flora stood up and walked over to the injured pixie. The brunette held out her hands and the two pixies carrying the pig-tailed pixie helped to place her into Flora's open hands.

"We found her outside in the Enchanted Forest like this." Tune explained.

"At first I thought she was dead!" Chatta piped up.

Once again, all eyes turned to her. Piff flew over to Layla and was being comforted.

The pixie of gossip raised her hands in a shrug. "What?"

Digit rolled her eyes. "What she means to say is..."

Amore put in her two cents. "She needs your help!"

Bloom agreed. "We will do whatever we can."

The other fairies agreed, nodding.

Flora brought the pixie over to a large cushioned arm chair and gently placed her down. The other fairies followed her and circled around the chair. The pixies peeked around them to watch them work their magic, pun or no pun.

Tune smiled as the injuries on the pixie slowly disappeared. She was right to bring the pixie to them after all. The pixie couldn't help but have an odd feeling about this unknown pixie, though, especially with the conversation that ensued.

The fairies and pixies were now all either sitting or standing around, talking about the new arrival.

"Who is this pixie? Do any of you know her name?" Layla asked.

Lockette answered her with a shake of her head. "No, this is the first time I've seen her."

Tecna asked the next question. "If you don't know her, where did she come from? Is there another Pixie village than the one we know of?"

"No there is only one 'Pixie Village,' but there could very well be a lost area with pixies somewhere in the many magical dimensions. Not everywhere has been explored." Digit explained.

"I don't think we'll be able to find out anything until she wakes up." Musa said.

Tune smiled. "Yes. I think all we can do now is wait. But to crowd around her and stare is very undignified."

Musa nodded. "She will wake up when she will wake up. There is no rush nor any pressure. We'll find out sooner or later."

Tune's smile broadened. She couldn't help but feel proud of her maturity. The pixie felt that she was a good influence on her tomboyish bonded fairy. At the same time, though, she felt a very strange feeling, that she couldn't explain.

All she knew was that she would soon find out.

So, I'm going to have at least one chapter uploaded a week, sometimes more.

Thanks for everyones' support, and a shout-out to Roxy Fan 4 Ever, for her story Songstress, which has my favorite Musical Fairy! (I'm going to be helping a bit with it) :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Tune POV**

_There I stood, in the middle of the laughing crowd that was encircled around me, my cheeks flaring red. I dared not open my mouth again, for fear of that horrid sound once again escaping me. What used to be my voice was now replaced by a terrible sound that first made my now rudely guffawing audience shout insults at me, 'boo' at me. With my embarrassment clear on my face, they began to cruelly laugh at me, leaving no room for any sort of politeness._

_ Disgraceful. Undignified. Shameful. Degrading. Countless words flashed through my mind._

I woke up with a start. That dream was one of the worst I've had. It definitely unnerved me. I blinked rapidly, trying to 'shoo' away the strange after-feeling it had brought on.

My still sleepy eyes scanned the room. The lights were off and through the window I could see that it was still night-time. My throat felt a little dry from having that nightmare so I quietly got up and flew out of Musa's and Tecna's room, where they and Digit were still fast asleep.

I glanced over to the unknown pixie, who was still asleep on the chair. Who was she? Where did she come from? What happened to her? There were so many unanswered questions, but I refrained from asking them. Once she wakes up there should be answers. I flew over to a cabinet that held bottled water and lugged out one of them. It was heavy, and I felt very non-classy, but I was really thirsty. I set in down on the coffee table after some effort and took a deep breath.

I looked around and was relieved that nobody saw me. I couldn't stand to be embarrassed.

Uncapping the bottle, a took a few drinks, then reduced down to sips. No way would I gulp down any drink, even if I was parched. I've seen Musa do it enough to know it is most certainly not classy. Don't even get me started on when she is **really** thirsty.

I began to analyze the unknown pixie once more. Before, I, as well as everyone else, was too concerned about her wounds and my unfamiliarity to her to really look at her. She had jet black hair that was lightened with various shades of pink and red highlights that was all pulled into pig-tails. Her outfit was as tomboyish as Musa's. She wore ripped blue jean shorts and a red and black thick striped shirt. She wore a pair of pink socks and white and black converse shoes, that completed her unladylike look.

I sipped some more water and turned to go back to bed, but suddenly I felt a pair of eyes staring at me. My body whipped around and my eyes searched for those eyes. I saw but a glimpse of blood red dots, but when I blinked, then tried to pin point them, they were gone.

I swallowed hesitantly and flew cautiously back to my bed that was next to Musa's. I fell asleep to an almost dreamless sleep, only to dream but one dream.

In the dream, whispers spoke, but I could not understand them, as they were not articulate. The setting was shrouded in dark fog, with no landmarks whatsoever. Chills were sent down her spine as a sort of warning...

A few days have past since the new pixie was brought to the Winx Club. Everyone decided that it would be best if there was always somebody in their dorm rooms at any given time, to be there when the pixie finally wakes up.

Now, Flora, Chatta, Musa and I were lounging about. I sat beside Flora, who was reading a book, while Chatta was cheering on Musa who was in the middle of playing a video game. I couldn't help but smile. True to her core, she was a tomboy- I couldn't change that. She has come a long way in becoming more ladylike, though.

This continued for quite some time until Flora looked up from her book and glanced toward the pixie.

"Guys! She's waking up!" She spoke with volume to be heard over the video game and Chatta's cheers.

We all turned toward the pixie and sure enough, she was sitting up, rubbing her eyes. Chatta began excitedly yelling, "She's awake! She's awake! She's awake!"

"Thanks for letting me know." The tired pixie joked.

Musa laughed first, followed by Chatta and Flora, then I joined in with a light chuckle.

"What's your name?" Flora asked.

"Oh, I'm the one any only _Tuneless_!" She stated proudly.

I stared at her in disbelief. If I am _Tune_, what does that mean that she is _Tuneless_?

_Dun-dun-dun!_

Remember that Tune's special ability/power is her voice.

What does this mean about Tuneless?

R&R to find out!


End file.
